


The Towers Sang and You Cried

by tasty_kate



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasty_kate/pseuds/tasty_kate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fateful telling of the last time the Doctor saw River. Short drabble, one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Towers Sang and You Cried

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on LiveJournal, FF.net, and A Teaspoon and an Open Mind.

She swings open the door. Standing on her front steps is the Doctor. He’s wearing a somber navy blue suit with his red bowtie.

“Hello, sweetie,” she purrs almost instinctively.

The Doctor gives her a small smile in response.

“Is that a new hair cut?” She tenderly reaches out and skirts her fingers across the shortened fringe. She can’t quite place it, but something’s not right.

“Have you ever been to Derillium to see the Singing Towers, River?”

She gives him a one-sided grin. “No, but I would love to.”

The planet is so beautiful it almost hurts. And the towers, twisting and strong, creak out a low melody that you would almost miss if it didn’t vibrate through your toes. It sounds sad and longing. 

River looks up to the Doctor about to say something poignant but when she sees the tear escape his eye, she’s at a loss for words. Instead, she takes his hand and just lives in the moment.


End file.
